Final Fantasy XIII 3 Saving our Dreams
by Kalunia
Summary: After the events of 13-2, the world is not the reality that Serah and Noel wanted to protect. Caius has won, and the goddess is no more. Can the last few fight to protect their world or will they fall as well?HopeXLight
1. Chapter 1

Note: EVERYTHING belongs to Square Enix….enjoy!

Prologue "A glimmer."

"_**I have lost; I couldn't protect time, or the goddess. Words can't express my failure."**_

_**-Lightning**_

It was the end of time, an end of reality that the human race had known since their birth from Etro. Now she was gone, dead, no longer holding back the Chaos that fought to consume every last living thing in its path. It did just that upon her unfortunate death; Destroying the future Serah and Noel vigorously fought to protect from Caius- despite their efforts he still came out victorious. Valhalla's gates were no more thanks to him, the legendary city that held neither life, nor death appeared as Pulse, and Bhunivelze, Hope's new Cocoon, was being taken by Chaos. Valhalla's Chaos- the ender of the time line.

Serah smiled upon the new Cocoon or as Hope christened it, "Bhunivelze", with satisfying joy. They did it; they saved the future from Caius. She was sure she would see Hope within minutes to greet them, so he could flock along side them with the same satisfaction, maybe he would have Snow with him, even possibly her sister. They might even be able to visit their new home together, including Noel.

"_Noel, he's apart of our family now."_

She looked at the brunette, seeing the same happiness, and relief through his smile, as he to looked upon his new home. He finally had a future worth looking forward to, instead of the miserable one he was born into; with everyone's help, he completed his goal of saving the future.

"Hey. Noel."

Noel turned to her, still smiling. She glanced at the ground for a second before looking back at her partner, the very person who helped her along their tedious journey throughout time, "Thank you…" she barely spoke the soft words, before she felt pain sting throughout her head and chest.

Serah struggled to breathe, while trying to comprehend the pain, and the sudden sorrow that flowed through her. She hardly heard Noel say her name in fear.

"No, not now please!" He begged, grapping her shoulders, and shaking her petite body, "Serah! Snap out of it! No!" But he knew it was too late, he saw her beautiful grey-blue eyes be clouded over with a glowing golden symbol. She was having a vision.

Serah saw Chaos destroy the future she and the other's fought to protect. Etro was no more in this vision, and she cringed at the sight of Caius reigning victorious. She saw she had failed to protect their future.

Her legs gave out, causing Noel to catch her, "Serah." His voice filled with anguish, while holding her against his chest.

Her eyes widened if not for a moment, but within that moment she saw a glimmer of hope for the future. Her sister, was still alive somewhere, waiting to take back the future from Caius. Her allies and Lightning wouldn't give up. Serah then closed her eyes knowing there was still a chance, and drew her last breath, with a bittersweet feeling within her heart.

"SERAH!" Noel screamed in despair.

Trying to understand why she had to have that vision, he let a few tears drop upon her face. She shouldn't have had it- the future was fine. She was supposed to live, and be happy with everyone; she wasn't supposed to die, not here, not now. Then he came to terms what had happened- the future had changed. Yeul's words struck him like a sword through the heart-

"_If you change the future, you change the past."_

Serah knew this, she knew if she changed the future she would put herself in danger, yet she still risked her life for a better one. Noel thought he had saved her, he thought she would be okay, but he was wrong, she was now lifeless within his arms.

"Noel?" He barely heard Hope say his name from behind him. Noel glanced back at the confused Hope, and softly shook his head, looking back away from him.

Hope's expression deepened with confusion, and even distress, "But why? You were safe, everything was fine."

"The future changed. It changed." Noel spoke. Hope lowered his gaze, grasping the hunter's words bitterly, and Noel continued, "If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outward, up and down the timeline. The seeress is forced to see it all!"

Hope looked back at Noel, suprised, "You mean Serah…she saw this vision?"

"Yes. And it killed her." Noel stared back into the face of the lifeless Serah he held, and caressed the side of her face, "She knew the risk. If we altered the future, she knew what would happen; that her life could be in danger. But she still chose to save it. I wanted to protect her…" He brought her face against his chest and gently rocked, "I thought I had, I thought she was safe!" Noel looked upward towards the sky, and closed his eyes fighting back more tears.

Hope only stared at Noel, listening to every word he had to say, trying to make sense of this whole ordeal. Serah was gone, and she knew she had to do this for their future. He had dreamed of bringing everyone home to Bhunivelze along with Vanille, and Fang, even Light. Just like that vision, their new focus, he had experienced with them while bringing down Orphan all those years ago. Now one person was missing, forever gone, ruining the dream of that focus. He pondered where he went wrong; did he even have the power to save her? Was what they saw just a false motivator? Hope looked away in disgusted at his failure.

Both Noel and Hope felt the wind pick up, and the sound of what seemed like thunder behind them. They looked around, bewildered by the sudden appearance of dark ominous clouds that began to blanked the sky. Noel gently laid Serah's body down upon the airships, and stood, feeling threatened. Something was wrong.

"Kupo?" Mog said, frightened, while he floated closer to Hope for protection, "Kupo…" He said once more before he dropped to the ground with a slight bounce. Hope quickly retrieved the weakened Moogle, holding him close, "The goddess…she has gone, kupo." The puppet strained to say, causing Hope to shoot Noel a questioning expression. He continued to hold Mog as he suddenly stood at the light but familiar sound of bells surrounded them.

Noel felt a sickening sensation within his chest, remembering Caius's words, _"The Heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of Etro. Should this heart stop beating, the goddess will die once again."_

He only believed that guardian was bluffing, to stop Serah, and him from continuing their journey. It realized to late that there was no bluff only truth in Caius's words. Looking down at his hands, the sensation only grew worse, "I killed the goddess?" He barely was able to hold himself up, stumbling at what he had done. He ruined the future, and possibly killed Serah with his mistake. He ruined what she died to protect.

The bells grew louder, and the screams of the dead echoed throughout the world. Valhalla's Chaos was now consuming their world, the black smoke covering everything in its path, including the airship they stood on. Hope and Noel struggled to keep on the ship, the winds of Chaos threatened to throw them off. Noel grabbed Serah's body, trying to protect it as Hope fell to his knees next him, trying to hold to Mog.

"These bells! I know these bells!" Hope's shouted within his mind, terror clouded his thoughts.

Noel tried to look up at the Academy leader, but his attention turned to purple symbol that shown in the sky, "What is that?" He thought, then forced his stare down at the city of Academia; slowly but surely Chaos was consuming it, turning it to what Noel thought was Valhalla.

This had to be it, they were going to die there just like Serah. They had failed to protect the world from Caius. Noel accepted this death, and held to Serah, waiting for his doom, but as he tried to, a small glow came from her chest.

"Serah?" he said, watching her body with shock.

Hope noticed to, he and Noel stood dumbfounded while her body levitated in the air, glowing. Her body hovered, the Chaos disappearing around her before she burst into golden dust, causing a brought light that clouded Hope and Noel's vision. They only heard her soft voice pierce through the sounds of the dead.

"_This is all I can do. Please…find Lightning." _

Then everything went black.

"_**Serah, you sacrificed yourself for the future. Now that future is bleak, yet you still have hope? I should've believed in you more. Rest now, my dear sister."**_

_**-Lightning **_

__**Just a prologue, chapter one will be out monday, and a new chapter shall be out every monday after that. So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: EVERYTHING belongs to Square Enix….enjoy

AU: I took down the chapter and touched it up a bit. I made errors and as an Author, it was my duty to take it down and fix my mistakes far the better enjoyment of my fans. For this I will push my release date of chapter 3 to friday. Also I recieved an angry PM about the Oerba location, about how it was covered in crystal sand, not snow. I knew this already, so please continue reading, and find out how everything works. Thankyou.

Chapter One "An old friend"

"_**Lightning, do you know about Serah? I guess you already do…I am sure you saw this future from Valhalla. I guess what I am really trying to ask is…how much did it hurt to let her go." **_

_**-Hope Estheim**_

He opened his emerald eyes, and was greeted by the unpleasant sight of the darkened sky. The memories flashed back through his mind, and caused a nasty feeling within his stomach- Serah was dead, the world had ended. Then how was he still alive? Hope raised his hands over his face, and stared at the movement of his fingers trying to confirm his existence. He was alive!

"But…how?" He asked himself. He should've died, along with Noel and…Serah. The bitter image of seeing her lifeless corpse made him want to vomit. It reminded him of his mother; Snow had told him she died with a peaceful expression, though he could never picture her lifeless body with that look. Hope now knew what Snow had meant by "peaceful", he could now see it, he'd had just seen that expression on Serah.

"_This is all I can do. Please…find lightning." _He heard her say that, as her body turned to dust. That had to be it, she had saved them. Hope didn't know how she pulled it off, but she did. Her last request was to find Light.

"I'll...I'll find her, Serah." He whispered to himself.

Sitting himself up, he lifted his knees, and rested his arms upon them. His body was cold, mostly weak, and his head ached, and on top of that he had no idea where he was. Wearily, he looked around at his surroundings: there was no sign of nature's life, the ground of Gran Pulse was nothing more than cold hard snow, and the small hills around him seemed imitating to climb do to his fatigue. Hope only lowered his head, thinking where on Gran Pulse could he be, and then it hit him- Near Oerba. He had to be, these hill were all too familiar. To be sure, he reluctantly stood, and struggled up one of the hills for a better view. Once he reached the top, he collapsed to his knee, but stood once again, not letting himself give in to the growing need for rest. He was correct- out in the distance he could a small village with a lake near it off in the distance.

He gave a sadden smile to its direction remembering his last trip to the forgotten village. In his time Oerba was in ruins filled with Cie'th looking for redemption, but now, five hundred years in the future it had been cleared of all threat, and rebuilt to its former glory. Staring upon it now, it was empty, mostly because its residents transferred to Bhunivelze, the rest must've died here once hell broke loose.

"I wonder if Noel, or Sazh, and Dajh are there." He wondered; surely he wasn't the only one to appear near this place.

The young man proceeded to slide down the hill, and hurried off towards the village. He climbed one hill after another, until finally he plopped to his knees, letting his body take a quick rest. Hope listened to the gentle wind, trying to listen for his friends or possible danger- nothing. It made him feel like the last person in the world; he'd never experience such silence, even when he traveled with the ever so quiet Lightning. With her he could hear her huff in frustration, sigh annoyingly at his lacking, and give encouraging words when he started to fall in despair. He needed those encouraging words now in this now silent world.

His thoughts of the warrior were broken by a terrifying sound, one that made his heart sink- a Ghast's howl. He couldn't possibly take a strong creature like that down without any magic; it took an entire military unit to clear the town of those miserable monsters years ago, even then it was difficult. Hope slowly turned around and saw three of the monstrous Cie'th walking repulsively in his direction. A lightning bolt hit the ground next to monsters, and another one came in existence. Breaking out in a run, he climbed the last few hills, feeling the danger closing in from behind.

Hope finally made it to Oerba; his feet were able to move quicker on the town's pavement than the slippery snow, allowing him to duck behind a building from the Cie'th's view before they could catch sight of him again. He had to think fast, he needed a plan to get rid of those things before they enviably found him and slaughtered him. But what could he do? His only weapon was his boomerang, and he knew very well that wasn't going to do much.

More lightning strikes hit the earth in front of him, and more Cie'th appeared; swearing under his breath, he ran out from behind the building only to be welcomed by more- he was surrounded. Trying to remain calm, he looked for an escape, only to realize there was none. He was trapped. There was no way out of this dilemma; he was certainly going to die. Not to be one to go down without a fight, he pulled his boomerang from his red and black shoulder storage, and held it in the air ready to attack; if he was going down, he was going to at least injure one of those monsters.

A pain raced down from his fingertips to his elbow, causing him to drop his weapon and gasp. Hunching over, Hope quickly pulled up his sleeve left up, and to his horror found an L'cie brand. The shocked Director didn't have time to think before more pain from the brand forced him to yell out in pain; a golden blast emerged from his body, blowing the Cie'th back, causing most to crash into the ground, or against nearby buildings.

Breathing heavily, Hope fell to his knees, and gazed back at the cursed brand, "When did I get this?" It didn't make sense, it shouldn't be there. He put his thoughts on hold as soon as he heard more howls, and saw the creatures getting back up. Hope grabbed his boomerang and stood; if he truly was an L'cie again, he should still remember his magic, and be able to defeat the Cie'th.

Raising his hand, he thought of the first spell that came to mind, "Firaga!" Hope shouted; the words barely left his lips when his hand illuminated with a flow of fire circling around his palm and fingers. He hastily threw the spell at the gathering Cie'th, and as soon as it hit one in the chest, an explosion of fire consumed the creatures with its blaze. Hope threw more with the same speed, until all every last monster had been defeated, vanishing in a white light.

He was about to collapse again, his body nearly begging him for rest, but held himself up as more bolts brought more Cie'th. Hope was about to attack again, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like Lady Luck isn't on your side today, kid."

"Fang?" Hope barely saw her on top of one of the buildings before she leaped, landing in front of the startled male. She smirked, holding her lance in a threatening manner at the Cie'th, ready to destroy every last one of them.

"Really now, letting these worms bully you like that?" She gazed back at him, and then charged at the enemy.

Fang forced her lance into the shoulder of the unsuspecting Cie'th, and then lifted it in the air with her strength. The poor thing struggled to get loose, calling for the others to it's aid, but it was to late; with no effort she tossed it at the group, throwing them back. The fierce fighter laughed, amused by their losing chances, and the thrill of the fight. With a blink of the eye, the Pulsian was near the creatures once again, slashing those still standing, and stabbing those who'd fallen. She flipped back, and Hope instantly threw another Firaga explosion, finishing them off.

Fang and Hope remained silent; waiting for more to show, but none came, to Hope's relief. Fang looked slightly disappointed, and glared at the sky, "That's it? Well, showed ya, didn't we?"

"Don't encourage them." Hope warned, as he put away his boomerang. He then stared at her, amazed that she was even there with him; she had turned to crystal with Vanille, she was still crystal when Sazh retrieved them from the pillar. How was she there?

Fang felt him stare at her, and sighed, forcing her lance into the ground, and casually walked closer to him, "You may be older now, but don't be making goo-goo eyes at me- I'll blind you."

Hope looked away embarrassingly, feeling his cheeks go warm. He hadn't meant to stare at her, nor did he have any intentions of having Fang 'blind' him, "I-I didn't mean to stare, I just have questions."

"Me too- I'll go first." She turned to her side, showing him her new brand that looked exactly like his new one, "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know, I actually was wondering where mine came from." He lifted his sleeve and showed her his own, causing her to sigh, and rub the back of her head.

"Right."

"Mind telling me how you got here?"

Fang looked back at him, "I donno. I randomly woke up on the street." She folded her arms in frustration, "Vanille was gone, and some Moogle was pestering me to wake up-."

"Wait- you mean-"

"Kupo!"

As if on cue, the flying Moogle flew out from a homes window. Mog practically hugged Hope's face, smothering him in his soft puppet body, and then released him, "Kupo, I am glad to see you are okay, Kupo."

Hope tried catching his breath after the Moogle's hug. Fang playfully poked Mog's belly, "Kinda cute, ain't it?" The thing squirmed, and flew behind Hope.

"She's scary."

"You get used to it." He kindly assured the slightly, frightened Moogle.

"What was that?"

He laughed it off, but immediately stopped when she glared at him; that glare and Light's glare always scared him, and unlike Snow, he wasn't going to push her temper.

"Anyway, funny business aside- have you seen Vanille?" She cocked her head to the side, taking his silence as a no, "Figures. Go through all that mess only to lose her again."

"Honestly, Fang, I have no idea where anyone is." His legs became weak again, and he was about to fall, but Fang caught him, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"When's the last time you slept, Estheim?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine."

Fang raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by how much he sounded like Lightning, "It does matter when you are spilling all over the battlefield."

Hope had to agree with her at that point, but it wasn't just his lack of sleep that kept getting in the way, it was mostly the events that took place before he ended up there. He needed time to rest for a moment, to gather his thoughts, but mostly come to terms with what had happened.

"Lets go rest up in that house over there, and you can fill me in what I have missed- such as, that big horrifying Cocoon looking contraption in the sky. "

"Bhunivelze…"

"What?"

"I called it Bhunivelze, it was supposed to be our new home."

"_**Fang, and I talked for what felt like hours. I tried my best to tell her everything that had happened since she and Vanille sacrificed themselves after we beat Orphan. About you, about Noel and Caius, and…Serah. Everything. She listened without questions, as if trying to recall something. She eventually told me to rest, while she kept a look out, saying we'll figure out something once I wake. **_

"_**Light….I don't understand why I have my brand back- I don't even know my focus. Though, I will find you, just like Serah asked."**_

_**-Hope Estheim**_

AU: Well that was fun, eh, sorry if it was weak, or rushed, I tried my best to put out all I have.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: EVERYTHING belongs to Square Enix.

AN: So didn't get this out Friday like planned due to computer issues that caused me to have to rewrite the whole chapter. I am very sorry for the late update. Please enjoy.

**Chapter two "Remnants." **

"_**I ventured through the wilderness, curious of how I survived, how I even existed in a world without time, life or death. I couldn't find Mog, or Hope, not even Sazh. I was alone in this world, lost in the memory of Serah dying, and how I made her death meaningless with my mistake. Then, just as I was about to give up, I met a girl I had heard so much about- Vanille. She was lost and alone, barely woken from her crystal prison. She was searching for her friends with confidence, even when I tried explaining what had happened she still held hope that they were alright…in a sense she reminded me of Yeul."**_

_**-Noel Kriess**_

The young hunter nearly collapsed, as he sat upon the hard crackled dirt of Gran Pulse. He had walked for what felt like an eternity; his feet hurt, and his head ached with a persistent pain, but what drained him most was after effects of the final showdown between Caius, and the painful memories that followed. How could things have gone so wrong? How could he have been so blinded by Caius's true methods of killing the Goddess Etro? With one careless action with the blade, he single handedly destroyed the timeline, and the efforts of everyone who tried to save it: Lightning, Hope, Snow, and everyone who tried to help- especially Serah.

"We can rest here for a while, if you like."

Noel looked up at the smiling Pulsian; he couldn't understand how she could smile in their situation, but he mainly couldn't see how she still held onto a small glimmer of hope that the others were doing fine. The others should've perished when Chaos had broken free, and the chances of finding any alive were slim to none. Then again, he survived, and he did find her through this hell.

At that time, he had been wondering endlessly through the outlands of Valhalla, or better yet, the remains of Gran Pulse. He found nothing, but a world empty of time and life or death; he found only bare grounds, and dried lakes- no signs of danger, no signs of a friendly face. The skies were even more depressing with its never changing ominous clouds of Valhalla, and then there was Bhunivelze looming in the sky, dark and shrouded in what looked to be the remaining Chaos. It served as a grim reminder of how close they had came to achieving a better future, only to fail at the hands of Caius, no, his hands. Noel had nearly given up, until he noticed a woman in the distance.

She had looked lost, and confused, but a smile had appeared on her face once she spotted him. The orange haired woman had started to run towards him with her arms outstretched, and without a single question, she wrapped them around his waist tightly, burying her face into his chest. The embrace had shocked him tremendously to the point were the only response he could give to the sudden gesture was to wrap his own arms around her. A long silence followed, before he heard her gentle whisper her name- Vanille.

"No, we have to keep moving- Valhalla isn't to far away." Noel stood to his feet; seeing her confusion, he pointed to Bhunivelze, "See that? The closer we get to the new Cocoon, the closer we get to Valhalla."

It hadn't taken long after they met for them to come to the conclusion that Valhalla was the place they needed to be; Vanille had heard Serah's voice through her crystal slumber, and was positive that Fang, Hope, Sazh, and even Snow had heard her final wish- they all needed to find Lightning. Valhalla was a reasonable starting spot considering Lightning was last seen there trying to protect the Goddess. Noel had his doubts though, maybe Caius had been telling the truth about killing her- No he couldn't have.

Vanille gazed sadly at the floating colony, "You said that it was supposed to be our new home?"

"Yea and maybe it might still be if we find Lightning."

"I hope so, after all you did say everyone worked real hard to get it into the sky." Her smile returned as she started to run a head, "Come on! Let's go!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" Noel started running after the orange haired beauty, amazed at her enthusiasm.

They hadn't run for long before Vanille came to a quick and unexpected halt that nearly caused him to run over gave her a questioning look, but saw the slight fear that engulfed her beautiful green eyes. Looking forward, Noel understood her actions perfectly well- what looked to be small white crystal particles started to appear out of thin air into what he thought resembled a giant glistering cloud . It was a unique, and breathe taking sight, but he knew it meant danger, he could feel it; grabbing Vanille's hand, he sprinted in the opposite direction, hoping to out run the crystal dust that spread at a rapid pace, but his attempt proved futile. The wind had become strong, allowing the crystals to catch them with ease. Noel needed to think fast.

"Close your eyes!" He screamed over the roaring winds.

"Okay!"

Pulling her into a tight embrace, determined to not to lose her; she had hugged him back as hard as she could, and even hid her face within his chest once again, as the storm surrounded them. The force of the winds caused them to fall to their knees, still holding each other with no intention of letting the other go. They were entirely submerged by the crystal cloud with all its might as it soared around them. It was terrifying to Noel, and most defiantly Vanille, but they held onto hope that they would survive this phenomenon. Then a miracle happened- the winds died completely. Their bodies had become stable, and there was a long silence, but they hadn't dared opened their eyes.

Noel only listened to his surroundings, hearing nothing until he heard the all too familiar sound- 'Kweh!' Immediately opening his eyes, the young hunter was dumbfounded with the sights around him; the dead, barren world that he and Vanille were wondering though was no more, but rather alive and full of life. The plains they were traveling through was covered in wild grass, and massive plant life that grew by the cliffs and mountains, herds of wild monsters flocked to the watering holes, and hunting each other. What shocked him more was what he saw in the now clear sunny sky- a floating Cocoon!

Noel hadn't noticed Vanille open her eyes and staring at the floating colony, "Is that…Cocoon?"

"I think so." Was all he could say- that shouldn't be possible!

"Noel? I think it's save to let me go now."

He looked back at her, and then at his arms still wrapped around her, "Right, sorry." With a hint of embarrassment in his voice, he removed his arms from her shoulders, and took her hands, to pull her to her feet as he stood," Up we go."

"Thanks." She grinned and looked around her surroundings, "I think we are in the Central Expanse of the Archylte Steppe."

"Yea, okay, but that doesn't make sense."

"Could those crystals had taken us to the past?"

Noel shook his head no. That couldn't have made sense, considering Caius erased the past, and all of time. Yet, how were they looking at Cocoon up in the air? Was this a possible illusion? He mentally kicked himself for not knowing the answers. The young man then felt Vanille rest her hand on his shoulder, and looked down at her face to see she was giving him a reassuring smile, "We'll figure it out."

With a small sigh, Noel looked from her, and looked back at Cocoon, "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Doesn't mean we give up hope. Come on, let's look around."

Noel tried to speak again but found himself lost for words as he saw a group of Chocobos racing towards them, with what looked to be people. Vanille saw it to, and looked even more shocked than he had, "Oerbain Riders!"

"What?"

Noel didn't receive an answer from her, but he was sure to get one as the three Riders pulled the giant birds' reigns, that forced the birds to stop around him and Vanille. He thought they wore garments similar to that of the Hunters Serah and he had encountered upon their journey. One of the Riders, an older well built man, glared down at the two, spitting to the side; he was intimidating to say the least, with his face baring two large scars that looked to be done by a monster of some sort, it may have even caused the blindness in his right eye. His unshaved beard was grey along with his untamed long hair, making him look much older than what he really was. Noel took careful note of the large blood stained battle ax that rested against this man's back by a strap, but he couldn't help but notice that L'cie brand that rested just under the male's collar bone.

"What are a bunch of runts doing out in the wild lands?" He barked his accent similar to Vanille's, only more brutal, "You wanna be killed?"

"Well, you see-"

"Out with it, child!" The only female Rider hissed. She was gorgeous with flowing ruby hair, and deep blue eyes, but she also looked fit with a tall athletic frame- clearly a woman who could take care of herself.

"We got lost." Noel interjected, giving Vanille a smile, "Been lost for a while now."

Noel watched the younger Rider stare suspiciously, his hazel eyes scanning over him quickly, but took his time with Vanille, "Oh really? You mean to tell me you came all this way with a young lady without a Chocobo?"

Vanille gave a little giggle, catching onto Noel's lie, "Course not, silly. You see, our Chocobo got spooked by a passing creature, and well, ran off."

"Doesn't seem like a well trained Chocobo." The female said, then gave Noel a disproving look, "As a man, you should know how to handle the beast."

The other male chuckled, and playfully smirked at Noel, "Don't mind Nixa, she's as beautiful as a flower, but with a temper of a Behemoth."

"What did you say, you little worm?"

"Enough!" Yelled the Elder man, and the other two instantly fell silent. No doubt he was the leader of the pack, "Now…we're on our way to the city of Paddra to deliver a message, would you two like join us?"

Noel and Vanille gave each other quick looks, trying to determine the best move, but they had little choice. Nodding back at the leader, Noel held out his hand to the L'cie, but slowly retracted it when the older man didn't take it, "Noel Kriess, and this is- "

"Oerba Dia Vanille." She interrupted, but almost regretted it when the Riders gave each other strange looks, then looked back at her.

"I have never heard of you back in the village." The leader raised an eyebrow, and stared at her.

"Forgive her, she wishes to denounce her hometown and become apart of the Oerbain people." Noel prayed that they would accept his lie, and to his great relieve they seemed to relax.

"The village of Oerba is a beautiful place, I am sure you both will love it there." The younger one said proudly, "Speaking of which, my name is Cadeau Li Oerba."

"Nixa Muen Oerba."

The leader gave a nod, "Hector kai Oerba."

"Thank you, Hector, for letting us join you." Noel bowed his head out of respect, and raised it again at the man's grunt of approval.

"You can ride with me." Cadeau held his hand out to Vanille, who willingly took it; he smiled at her and proceeded to pull her up upon the Chocobo, "Just make sure to hold onto my waist once we take off."

"Got it."

Noel looked at the remaining two, hoping he wouldn't have to ride with the ax wielding Hector. He had no problem with the man, it was just, an aura that led him to believe the man was antisocial. Luckily, Nixa nodded behind her, motioning for him to hop on to her Chocobo, which he did gratefully.

"If you still plan on going to Oerba, stick with us at Paddra." Hector ordered, before kicking the Chocobo's side, making it give a 'Kweh' as it speed off. Noel grabbed onto Nixa's waist as she and Cadeau did the same with their Chocobos.

As they sped through the Pulsian wilderness, Noel felt even more confused; it didn't make sense that they were there, it didn't make sense that they were even talking to people, and seeing Cocoon in the sky. He wasn't drawing any straws to this puzzle. Maybe he would find some answers in Paddra, maybe he would even find a Yeul.

"_**Nothing makes sense anymore- there's only confusion in this world, and more questions. Serah…I wish you could talk to me…you were one of my few friends." **_

_**-Noel Kriess**_

AN: So I love cliff hangers, don't you? Anyway, I hopped you guys enjoyed reading even though I was EXTREMELY late in delivering this to you folks. Working on the next chapter now, so it should be around real soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
